RECIBIMIENTO A UN IDIOTA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: FIC #13 Del Reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO".- Porque las cachetadas pasaron de moda en una escena dramática... Lo de hoy es una buena patada en el rostro. Inspirado en el capítulo 48 de Kyoryuger


**N/A:** Se basa en el episodio final de Kyoryuger, pero con unos claros ajustes hechos por mí. Fic #13 del reto "30 FICS AMY  & DAIGO"

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de TOEI.

 **TIPO:** One-Shot

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **RECIBIMIENTO A UN IDIOTA**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― _Es mi decisión, no la tuya ― Elevó ella la voz, empezando a frustrarse._

― _No me interesa, en este aspecto yo soy el líder y lo sabes ― Declaró Daigo con notable firmeza y autoridad._

 _Amy se sorprendió. ― Me importa muy poco. Eres el líder de los Kyoryugers, no de Amy Yuuzuki ― Debatió de forma inteligente. ― Ahora déjate de estupideces y sigamos con el plan ― Agregó planeando sacarle vuelta, como a aquella absurda discusión._

 _Pero Daigo no se movió de su lugar. Sujetó la mano de ella con fuerza._

― _¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ― Exigió ella forcejeando._

― _Es mi batalla, no la tuya ― Musitó sin soltarla. ―… Quiero que te largues ― Agregó tirando de ella con brusquedad para mirarla a los ojos._

― _¿Qué? ― Repitió con el aire ligeramente contenido._

― _Ya me oíste. No quiero continuar este asalto contigo, quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo ― Volvió a repetir, pero más explícito._

 _Amy tiró de su brazo para liberarse. ― ¿Correrás por ahí tu solo? ― Le cuestionó. Él no le respondió. Finalmente logró quitarse de su agarre. ― Eres un maldito egoísta. Y si crees que con eso me harás retroceder estás muy equivocado ― Aseguró empezando a caminar lejos de él._

 _Daigo apretó los dientes y sus puños. No tenía tiempo para esto; el castillo congelado junto con el Dios Ascendiente Deboss estaban llegando a su máximo punto de poder. Se maldijo internamente. Con gran agilidad alcanzó a la chica y la hizo girarse para mirarlo._

 _Amy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ― ¿Pelearás conmigo? ― Le retó con frialdad. Haciendo sus manos puños, dispuesta a todo._

― _No te llevaré conmigo… ― Respondió ignorando su pregunta. Amy deseaba poder plantarle un puñetazo. Además de eso, estaba contenida a soltar lágrimas. Las palabras de él la estaba hiriendo, pero no lo denotaría. No todavía._

― _Te odio ― Masculló ella con los dientes apretados._

 _Él cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Llegándole aquella oración al corazón. ―… Perdóname… ― Musitó. Y antes de que ella pudiera gritarle a la cara, él le plantó un golpe que la dejó noqueada. Hubiera caído al suelo, pero Daigo la sostuvo en sus brazos. La contempló. ―… Perdóname Amy… ― Le volvió a susurrar. Después sacó su comunicador. ― Yayoi, necesito tu ayuda ― Habló tras el aparato._

― _Enseguida Daigo-san ― Fue la respuesta de ella._

― _Lo siento mucho Amy, pero es por tu bien ― Concluyó caminando hacia una de las aberturas del castillo, con la chica en sus brazos. A lo lejos se veía Plezuon manejado por su compañera Kyoryu. Miró por última vez a la chica que traía consigo. Suspiró. Era hora de despedirse._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Mientras una batalla se libraba en el espacio. Otra se vivía en la Tierra. El resto de los Kyoryugers defendían su terreno con habilidad. Amy recién había despertado, estaba furiosa y esa misma furia la usaba contra los debomonsters que no dejaban de llegar por montones. Incluso sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por el "entusiasmo" que mostraba en batalla su Kyoryu Pink.

― _Eres un idiota Daigo Kiryu, más te vale volver_ ― Pensó. Dándole un vistazo rápido al cielo, el cual a cada segundo se tornaba más y más oscuro. Esa mirada, provocó que perdiera la concentración unos segundos, los suficientes para que en las sombras un plan B encontrara la brecha que esperaba.

― ¡Amy-dono! ― Exclamó Utchy percatando de la situación.

Los demás dejaron de combatir y se giraron para tomar nota de la mencionada. Y sus ojos se llevaron una sorpresa mayor.

De la nada, Amy había sido atrapada por una enramada maligna. Quizás proveniente del Dios Ascendiente Deboss. La chica forcejeaba por intentar librarse.

Sus amigos intentaron llegar a ella. Pero otra oleada de monstruos se los impedía.

― ¿Ian que vamos a hacer? ― Cuestionó Souji mirándolo.

Por primera vez, el tirador del equipo no sabía qué hacer. ―… Debemos hacer tiempo, King debe llegar… Él se ocupará de Amy ―

El resto asintió y siguieron peleando sin perder de vista a su amiga.

― _No te necesito Daigo Kiryu… No te necesito_ ― Pensaba ella con dureza, aun esforzándose por salir de aquel embrollo. Sin embargo era su orgullo el que hablaba. Estaba indefensa y no lo quería admitir.

De pronto, un estruendoso y poderoso ruido captó la atención de todos. Voltearon hacia el cielo, una enorme explosión había ocurrido, seguramente el castillo congelado, pues los restos empezaban a cruzar la atmosfera terrestre.

Los monstruos empezaron a derretirse como gelatina. Los Kyoryugers sonrieron. Tal parece que King había triunfado.

Amy hubiera hecho ese mismo gesto, sino fuera por el hecho de que aquella enramada comenzó a apretarla con fuerza. Empezaba a perder el aire.

― ¡Amy! ― Exclamaron todos corriendo para liberarla. Pero una nueva onda expansiva volvió a alejarlos, rodaron por el suelo y perdieron el conocimiento.

La chica vio con horror como sus amigos eran arrasados y la dejaban sola. ― _Estoy sola…_ ― Pensó empezando a asustarse. ― ¡No me rendiré! ― Exclamó a los cuatro vientos con determinación, aplicando toda su fuerza por salir de ese sitio.

Su boca fu atrapada, ya casi no tenía aliento y sus ojos también estaban por ser cubiertos, su visibilidad también se iría en unos segundos. Este era su aparente final.

De la nada y en el momento preciso unos disparos la alertaron. Con la poca visibilidad que tenía pudo divisar una figura, una figura muy conocida.

― _¡King! ―_ Pensó. Ya que de todos modos no podía hablar.

Con habilidad el líder los Kyoryugers alejó aquella enramada de su compañera usando su gaburevolver. La miró a los ojos con la intención de transmitirle seguridad. Ella comprendió el mensaje y esperó a que él terminara el trabajo.

― ¡King, date prisa esa cosa explotara! ― Llamó Nossan con fuerza. Los Kyoryugers habían recobrado el conocimiento y por el momento sólo podían ser espectadores de lo que ocurría con ellos dos.

Ese llamado lo alertó y agarró velocidad para llegar a ella y quitarle los restos con sus propias manos.

― Te sacaré de aquí ― Prometió rompiendo las ataduras.

Ella no dijo nada. Se mantuvo absorta de lo que le rodeaba, inclusive su salvador.

Sólo era cuestión de segundos. La enramada de color verde empezó a brillar. Daigo por fin la liberó la sujetó por lo hombros y junto a ella se alejó de esa explosión masiva.

Rodaron, él encima de ella, y viceversa, así fue por un par de veces. Finalmente se detuvieron. Él mantenía sus manos en su espalda evitando que la misma tocara el suelo. Amy tenía sus manos en los hombros de él. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro.

― Amy… ― Musitó Daigo.

Ella volvió en sí y de un rápido y brusco movimiento, lo empujó para así ponerse de pie. Daigo la siguió y también se puso de pie algo desconcertado por la actitud evasiva de ella.

― Amy ― Volvió a pronunciar.

Ella frunció los labios. Alzó su pie y con habilidad le plantó una patada al chico en la cara.

Los Kyoryugers miraron asombrados la acción de ella. Pero no se atrevieron a intervenir.

Daigo estaba algo erguido debido al golpe. Por inercia tocó su adolorida mejilla y se incorporó. ― Amy ― Dijo más confundido que nunca. La miró a la cara. Se veía molesta. Pero flaqueaba. Tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar. ―… Amy ―

Ella se le acercó y con sus manos echas puños golpeó sus hombros. ― Tu, imbécil ― Pronunció. Esta vez le golpeó el pecho con más fuerza. ― Eres tan idiota ― Su voz ya se le quebraba, sus lágrimas ya eran visibles. Daigo la veía con dolor, no era capaz de hacer algo. ― Eres muy malo… King ― Sollozó, golpeando su pecho. Planeaba darle un ataque más duro, pero el chico fue más rápido atrapando sus manos para que dejará de golpearlo y hacerse más daño. Su mirada era tranquila. Los ojos y nariz de ella ya estaban rojas por el llanto. ― ¡Idiota! ― Exclamó entre sollozos.

Eso fue suficiente. El Kyoryu Red no soportó más. Tiró de ella con delicadeza hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. Al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el suyo, Amy dejó fluir sus lágrimas con más intensidad.

― Lo siento Amy ― Le susurró acunando su cara en su hombro. ―… En verdad lo siento Amy, por favor perdóname ― Vociferó sobando su espalda en pequeños círculos. Ella no paraba de llorar. ―… Siempre regresaré… No te dejaré Amy… ― Agregó apretándola más contra sí. ― Jamás te dejaré… ―

Tras esas palabras, Amy se abrazó más a él. ― King… ― Musitó. ― _Gracias… gracias por volver…_ ― Pensó empezando a calmarse.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a la cara. Daigo sonrió y limpió los rastros de lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares. ― Así está mejor ― Amy sonrió un poco. ― ¿Sabes? Creo que me aflojaste una muela Amy ― Agregó sobando su mejilla colorada por la patada anterior.

La sonrisa de ella de amplió. Y le dio un golpe en el hombro. ― Es el recibimiento que merece un idiota como tú ― Respondió burlona.

Luego de ello, ambos soltaron una risa. Y se volvieron a abrazar.

Los demás Kyoryuger también rieron y se les acercaron. Tal parece que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Los Deboss fueron destruidos y este par jamás cambiaría.

 **FIN**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Hace rato que no publicaba un fic del reto. Tengo miles de ideas, pero no sé cómo plasmarlas. En fin espero les haya gustado esta pequeña ocurrencia, sí es así no olviden comentar.

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
